The feel of another
by HappyFoxMask
Summary: -discontinued-
1. Chapter 1

****

****

This is my first South Park fan fiction! Its a CraigxThomas! Yes, this chapter is short but deal with it! There's more to come my dears. Now sit back and relax... and, oh, don't forget to read this wonderful fan fiction.  
I don't own south park or its characters.

I sat burning my eyes into the computer screen. Letters popping up to form words that would form a sentence and eventually a story. I grabbed at the spoon in front of me, not letting my eyes lose site of the screen. I stuck a spoonful of pumpkin ice cream between my twitchy lips, taking in the delicious delight but soon losing it as a tic came upon me, forcing the sweet delicacy out of my mouth.

"Mom!" I hollered, I didn't want to leave my computer but I needed to clean this mess.

"Yes Thomas?" My mothers voice sung up the staircase and into my room.

"I need a -FUCK- I need a towel or som-SHIT- something! I accidentally spit out my food." I yelled back at her and her footsteps came immediately up the stairs.

"Here you go sweety." She handed me a few napkins, "Why couldn't you get it yourself?" She wondered.

"Imo writing." Was all I could manage to squeeze out of my lips as I was too involved in my work. "SHIT, FUCK, COCK! Now leave me be please, I need to focus."  
"Okay, just yell if you need anything." She smiled at me and scampered down the staircase.

"FUCKIN' ASS!" Another tic squeezed its way out of my body. I dared not take another bite of my ice cream, I didn't want to waste it and I didn't want to have to clean it up. A bubbly noise came from my computer, someone had IMed me.

"SHIT!" I opened it up and it was from Craig.

Craig: Hey :D

Thomas: Oh hi! I remember you.

Craig: Really? I was scared you wouldn't

Thomas: Why would I forget you?

Craig: I don't know. Why would you remember?

Thomas: I have to go. Imo sorry, my mom is making me take my medications and go to bed. :C

Craig: Its okay. But we should hang out sometime. ;D Bye

Thomas: Bye

I looked over the last thing he had sent me. He put a winky face? Maybe it was an accident, the semicolon and colon are on the same button... But what if it wasn't an accident.  
"SHIT!" I slammed my fists onto the desk in front of me.

"Alright! Take your pills now please!" My mom shouted up at me.

"Okay." I took one pill that helped with the pain of my tics and one that would put me to sleep, so I lied down on my bed, getting comfortable and thinking about that raven haired boy who I had talked to so many years ago. That cute, blue-hatted boy who had offered to do my laundry, and before I could think anymore... I was out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated for T language. Sorry for the time gap between subitions. I had to go to the hospital and make up tons of school work. -.- i just love my life ~sarcasm~  
I dont own south park or its characters.  
~Enjoy~**

"These FUCKING pills aren't working mom!" Was the first thing that made its way out of my body this morning. "It hurts so ,COCK FUCK SHIT, bad! God DANMIT!" I squeezed my fists together and clenched my teeth, whenever I had a tic. The pain still resonating through my muscles, I sat up then shuffled to my computer. I opened up my I'm and there was one message from none other than Craig. I wasn't one of those normal cases that gets control of it over time. I just cant get control, it doesn't work for me.

I dragged myself to my computer and turned on the monitor. The first thing I saw was my I'm box blinking. I clicked it and a message from Craig popped up. I looked at the time it was sent... Six o'clock in the morning, he sure is up early. But the weirder thing was that it was just a few seconds before I logged onto my computer.

Craig:Hey. Sorry for messaging you so early, just thought we could hang out today?

Thomas: Yeah. I need to ask my mom.

Craig: Woah. Your awake?

Thomas: Yeah. I had a really bad tic this morning and now I cant get back to sleep.

Craig: Oh. I'm sorry Thomas. :c

Thomas: I asked my mom and she said sure.

Craig: I can come pick you up :D We can hang out at my place.

Thomas: Oh. Yeah, that sounds nice :D

Craig: What's your address?

Thomas: 5452 parkview drive.

Craig: Cool. B there in ten minutes :D Seeya then!

Thomas: Kay. see ya.

_Is this really happening! _I thought to myself. _Am I really going to see Craig again?_ I had just realized that, yes, I am going to see that raven-haired boy again. My stomach began to feel odd. I felt the urge to change my clothes, as I hadn't changed in days. I didn't have a reason to until now. I scavenged through my closet, filing through untouched plaids and finding the best one I had. I slipped it on and searched through my pants finding some perfect grey skinny-jeans. Just after I popped my left shoe on I heard a ding-dong~

"I'll get it mom!" I barreled down the staircase and walked to the door, trying not to seem to excited. I stopped before getting to the door to let out a tic, "SHIT! FUCK G-GAWD DANMIT!"

"Who is it honey?" My mom sung from the kitchen.

"My friend, he's picking me up to -FUCK-" I slapped my hand over my mouth, "I-I mean, NO! Not that mom! That was a tic! SHIT! Were just going out for hot chocolate." I felt my face burning as I opened the door to the most beautiful thing I had seen in years. I was greeted by a bored expression and a slowly rising middle finger.

"Hey dude." The raven-haired boys voice was as monotone as the day I met him.

"H-COCK SUCKER-Hi" My face burned and I looked away, avoiding his surely icy eyes.

"What are you lookin, down for?" A pale hand with long, slender fingers gently brought my eyes back up to deep-blue ones.

"I-I don't know. Mom I'm leaving!" I hollered in to my mom and slammed the front door shut.

"Nice place you got here." I could see a small twinge of happiness in his lips, or maybe that's just what I wanted to see.

"Its... Cozy." I felt another tic coming on and tried my best to hold it in.

"What's that? What are you doing? Is something wrong?" He slowly enveloped my hand and I couldn't hold the tic in any longer.

"AWH SHIT! MOTHER FUCKING CUNT!" I accidentally gripped his hand like a stress ball but nothing showed in his face but a sprinkle of worry.

"You don't have to hold it in." He opened the door to a black car and motioned for me to get in. "Your only around me." He held my hand until I was fully in the seat of the car.

After he got in the drivers side of the car he added in quietly, "And I think its attractive." I don't think he meant for me to hear it, he was starting the loud engine while he said it, but I did, and it made me blush.  
"Where are we-SHIT BALLS- going? To your place?" I stared intensely out the window, watching snow flurrying past it.

"Well, since you suggested it." I saw a small smirk come to Craig's face, "Sure. I can fix us some hot chocolate and we can watch a movie or something." His sparkling eyes were fixated on the road before him.

"Okay." I couldn't help but smile, and a small giggle squeezed itself from my body. I saw a warm smile cross his face, but it quickly disappeared as he focused on the green light hanging above the driver in front of his car.

"Get the fuck outa the way idiot!" Craig honked his horn loudly and threw his middle finger out at the person driving. The person drove off and as did we.

**Dont forget to review! :D it might help me write quicker!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know i know. This is another short chapter. But that, my dear friends, is just how it has to be. T for language :3 Hope you enjoy :D  
I dont own south park or its characters.**

Craig stopped his car in front of a red-bricked, two story house that had a plain white door with a small oval window near the top. As the door of the car was opened by that raven-haired boy, I saw the snow float past me ever so slowly. Flittering past my amber eyes, it caught in the pitch black hair of my newfound friend. My new-found friend that I already knew. My heart lifted and butterflies infested my stomach when Craig held his gloved hand out to me, sparkles of snow catching on it. I grabbed on warmly and looked into the mesmerizing pools of deep blue, they stared back into my shy amber eyes. I could feel my face burning as I was pulled closer to the taller boy, as I was pulled into his warmth.

I snuggled my cold nose to his warm chest, I inhaled a huge whiff of freshly done laundry. We had arrived at the door and Craig opened it and motioned me in. As I took in the beauty of his normal-looking house, I turned to face him.

"Awh SHIT!" This tic had surely ruined any moment we would have at that time, or so I thought. I was soon engulfed by long warm arms, a kiss was planted on the top of my dirty-blonde hair. I looked up to face the lips that kissed me, I smiled up at him and he move in for the real thing when, -BANG- The front door slammed open right next to us. An angry father marched past us, stopped at the staircase, shook his head at us and departed. Now _that_ is what ruined the moment.

An angry mother followed close behind, Craig's sisters ear in hand. "Now you go to your room and think about what you have do-" As she shoved Ruby off to her room, Craig's mom noticed how close we were, "What's going on _here_?" She raised an eyebrow to us, a fist placed on her hip.

"Uhh, mom this is my ... Um, friend... Thomas." Craig smiled nervously as he inched away from me.

"FUCK! SHIT-G-G-GOD-DANMIT!" I saw the surprise on his mothers face as Craig's bored expression returned to his face, a small smirk threatening to crawl upon his lips. "Excuse me." I whispered and looked to the floor.

"Uhh." Her eyes were wide, her eyebrows curled in utter confusion.

"He has tourrettes, mom." Craig wrapped an arm around me and comforted me with a warm hand.

"Oh." She stared for a little, "Well its nice that you have a friend." She smiled.

"I have tons of friends mom." Craig had a small twinge of embarassment in his voice.

"Of course you do sweety." She replied as I could hear loud, thumpig, footsteps coming from the staircase. "Its nice to meet you Thomas." She smiled and shook my hand warmly. "I need to go grocery shopping." She smiled at us and let a gust of cold snow into the house as she left.

"So. What's going on here then?" Craig's father loomed over me, but wasnt much taller than Craig.

"What do you mean?" Craig stared boredly into his fathers eyes.

"What's with the closeness I saw between you two when I came in?" His voice was grave.

"I was warming him up because he forgot his jacket. Come on thomas." Craig grabbed my hand and tugged me along to his room, leaving his father in the dust and not even caring.

**I thank all of you who have actually reviewed -rolls eyes- please review, thank you. :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait you guys. My computer has been acting up lately. Here it finally is! Chapter four! -doodododododoodoooooo-  
I dont own south park or its characters.  
Enjoy~**

"Wow. I could never stand up to my-FUCKING SHIT- mother like that." My eyes met sheepishly with his.

"What do you mean?" Craig gently sat me down onto his bed and took a seat next to me.

"I mean you just, sorta, walked away from him." I felt Craig's warmth as he reached around me to flick his television on.

"Yeah. I always do that." Craig pulled his arm away and walked over to a shelf of movies. "Anything you want to watch, Thomas?" He held his still gloved hand up to a shelf of countless movies.

"Uh. You can choose." I smiled at him and blushed at the thought of cuddling up with Craig in _his_ bed to watch a movie together.

"I got the perfect one then." He smiled and picked out a movie, he slid it into the DVD player and climbed into the bed next to me. "Wait, I think I'll make us some food and get us some drinks before it starts. Come with me to choose what you want." Craig stood and smiled at me.

"Alright." He took my hand and helped me up. As we descended the stairs I had a horrible tic ,"AWH SHIT! MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLE COCK SUCKER!" I looked up and noticed Craig's father sitting on the couch in the living room staring at me. "I'm sorry sir." I whispered sheepishly.

"He has tourrettes." Craig huffed as we passed his father, holding hands. "Okay, what do you want, Thomas?" Craig smiled as he opened the refrigerator to reveal many different kinds of soda pop and juices.

"Um. Ginger ale?" Thomas smiled.

"No problem." Craig grabbed an ice cold Ginger ale from the refrigerator and asked, "Do you want popcorn?"

"Sure." I smiled. He grabbed a box of popcorn, fished out a package, took the plastic off and stuck it in the microwave. "I'm happy were hanging out Thomas." Craig's voice was monotonous but his lips showed a hint of happiness.

"Me too." I smiled at him and he moved closer and took my hands.

"I missed you soooo much." He wrapped his arms around my waist and stared into my eyes with his deep blue ones, sending a shiver down my spine. He scooted a little closer to me and leaned his face closer to mine. "I really did Thomas." He smiled, my lips could almost feel the heat of his, just as Craig's lips were a centimeter from touching mine his father yelled from behind the body that was so close to mine.

"WHAT!" His voice was loud and full of anger, "Is going on here? Huh Craig?" Large hands grabbed onto Craig's shoulders and spun him around, causing Craig to accidentally toss me to the floor.

"SHIT!" I yelped as my back connected with the floor, I heard a small cracking sound as my arm slammed forcefully into the pointy corner of the wall, "AH FUCK!" I whined.

"DAD! You made me hurt Thomas!" Craig growled angrily at his father.

"WHAT were you doing with him!" His father wouldn't let him go to come and help me. I could see in his eyes that he wanted to help me, a shine came to his eye that I had never seen on him before.

"Oh my GOD dad! I was about to fucking kiss him! Is that what you wanted to hear? I'm fucking _GAY_ dad! I'm gay and you didn't know it until just now, did you? DID YOU?" Craig stared into his fathers eyes, tears streaming down his own face. "Now let me go I need to help my friend." He growled and broke from his fathers stone hands.

"Are you okay Thomas?" His eyes were watering and he was inspecting my arm.

"AH FUCK! Don't touch my arm, SHIT!" I looked at my arm to see that it was slightly bent, it must have been a closed fracture.

"Oh shit!" Craig gasped, "Look what you did dad!" Craig tried to slide his arms under me to pick me up but pain shot throughout my back as his hand slid halfway underneath it.

"SHIT! Agh, it hurts Craig." I held onto Craig's arm with my good hand. "Craig, I think I need to go to the hospital." I held my arm up, "I don't think its supposed to bend this way."

"Dad. Call an ambulance or something!" Craig growled at his father, who was standing, and staring at his son in shock.

"Uhh. Alright." He frowned and called 911. A few minutes later an ambulance arrived and two men came in with a stretcher.

"Alright, get ready, were going to lift you up onto the stretcher." A man said to me.

"Ok-AWH SHIT! OW! IT FUCKING HURTS!" I yelped as they lifted me.

"This boy's got a mouth on him." The other man said, "Is he yours?" He looked to Craig's father.

"Hell no! He's my sons friend." Craig's father scowled.

"Well, we need to get going. Seeya." The man said.

"Wait! Can I come with you? I want to be with my friend." Craig had more tears welling up in his eyes.

"Only if your father says you can." Craig looked to his father for approval, and he got it. "Alright, follow us."

"Later father!" Craig followed the men and held onto my good hand, looking into my eyes and giving me comfort. As we got into the ambulance, the last thing I saw was Craig's beautiful eyes before I passed out.

**Please review? :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY HEY! I'm not dead! :D Well, this chapter officially made my story -drumroll- RATED M! Hooray for smex! Hope you like it you guys! **

**I don't own south park, or the characters. ;n;**

Waking up in the hospital, the first thing I saw was Craig. He'd fallen asleep, his butt in a chair, face smooshed into the bed. I smiled.

"Craig?" I whispered, sort of poking him with my cast of an arm. His eyes fluttered open, he looked up at me and smiled a little.

"Thomas..." he grabbed my hand as he sat up, "You're okay." He kissed my casted hand ever so sweetly, it didn't hurt one bit. And immediately his eyes lit up as words began spouting from his lips, "Oh my god Thomas! I'm so sorry about what happened! I should have just told my dad about us before that, but y'know, I didn't even really know there was an us, but GOD I'm so sorry. Wait, is there an us! Oh no! I kind of assumed that didn't I. Sorry if I embarrass you and I should stop talking now bec-" I stole his breath. I grasped his beautiful cheeks with my hands, trying not to hurt him, and I stole his babble of nonsense away from him. I pressed my nervous lips against his soft strong ones.

I kissed him, and pretty soon he kissed me back. He took my waist into his arms, lightly rubbing my back, I moved my arms to be wrapped around his neck. I felt his tongue prod at my lips, so I parted them slightly, allowing him entry. Our tongues were soon dancing in a hot tango of passion. Suddenly a hand was grasping my bottom, and I allowed it. Craig's long, piano fingers explored my back and soon came to my front. I gasped a little but didn't break the heat filled kiss. He ran his fingers over my belly, up to my ribs and over my nipples. I moaned slightly as be began pinching at them, who would have thought it felt so nice.

I broke the kiss for a second, moaning out his name, but my lips instantly connected back with his. He replied with a light moan. After getting to his feet, still connected in the kiss, he climbed onto the hospital bed and whispered. "Don't worry." At first I didn't quite know what he meant, but the heat filled kiss soon ended when he reached up my hospital dress to caress my... My... Penis. And GOD it felt nice. He worked my boxer-briefs down and grabbed it, forcing me to let out a loud, lust-filled moan.

"Shh-shh-sh~" He held a finger to my lips, "Quiet, now, we don't want to get caught." He kissed me sweetly and rubbed my penis generously. "Ya' ready?" His lips curled into a lustful smirk.

"R-ready for wha-" My question turned into a gasp, which morphed into a moan as I felt the warm heat of his mouth envelope the head of my length. His tongue swirled around it and he bobbed his head down a little. He began to bob his head further, all the while swirling his tongue around my length. I could feel the head touch the back of his throat and I got a little worried before I realized he was fine. "C-craaaig~" I couldn't help but moan, but he soon pulled back and smirked at me.

"C'mon." He thrust his hand to my face.

"What?" I looked at his hand, then up at him.

"Suck~" Licking his lips a little, he thrust his fingers into my mouth and I did as I was told. Swirling my tongue around his fingers as if they were a lollipop. "Alright." He pulled his fingers away, "You ready?" He smirked and placed one finger at my entrance.

"Huh?" I whined a little and shook my head yes.

"Of course you are." He smirked as his finger passed into me. Soon he added another finger, pushing them in and pulling them back out, as well as scissoring my insides. I couldn't help but moan as I felt my face flushing over. "That's right. But we're not done yet, Thommy~" After pulling his fingers out of me, he unzipped his pants.

"What are you doing?" I gasped and watched him lower his pants, revealing his boxers, which he pulled down soon afterwards.

"Well... Don't you want it?" His face was a little blushed, as he smiled a devilishly innocent smile. He spat into his hand and rubbed his own length with it.

"I-I..." My mouth agape, I watched this heavenly sight, my face blushed, my length throbbing. He pushed his pants off the bed, making a light thud.

"Don't you?" He frowned playfully as he tugged his hat off, flopping it to the floor with his clothes.

"I-I do... Please." Suddenly my hormones were raging as I felt the tip at my entrance.

"What was that? I didn't hear you~" He teased.

"Please~" I whispered airily, as my breathing had become rigid.

"Please what?" Such a devil.

"Please, Craig, take me!" I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt him press into me, both of us letting out a loud moan. He pushed his full length into me, pain shooting up my back, he sat for a few seconds.

"Relax." He whispered in a soothing voice, "Or this will be difficult for the both of us." I relaxed, taking a deep breath, I looked up into Craig's heavenly blue eyes, he smiled at me. "Ready?" I nodded and he pulled out, and pushed back in, producing a moan from my lips.

"F-faster~" My lips had a mind of there own at this point. Craig followed orders and began to slam into me faster, pain shot through my arm and I screamed, "Awh SHIT!" Craig stopped dead in his tracks.

"Did I hurt you?" He was worried.

"N-no, it was jut my tourettes." That statement was partly true... He nodded and continued. Soon the room was steaming, and filled with moans. Craig had since taken off his coat, but his raven hair still clung to his face with sweat.

"H-harder~ Faster~" I commanded.

"W-well," He moaned, "Some one's a little bossy today." He chuckled and followed my orders. Moments later my groin tensed up.

"I think I'm gonna..." My breath was heavy.

"Not yet." He grabbed my length and placed his thumb over the hole. After thrusting a few more times, he let go. I felt warmth spurting out inside of me, as I came onto his shirt.

Soon, it was over and he pulled out of me, both of us breathing heavily.

"Good?" He licked his lips as he stepped off the bed to grab his clothes.

"Great." I smiled sweetly, and lay there, completely worn out.

"Let me help you with that." He smiled and pulled my boxer-briefs up.

"Thanks." I licked my lips. Still breathing heavy, he pulled my blanket over me and walked into the bathroom.

After a few minutes he came back out, fully clothed. "I love you. Thomas." He smiled and sat back onto the chair, laying his face back onto the bed.

"I love you too Craig." I patted his hair lightly.

After a few minutes a nurse came in, "Visiting hours are over," She said, "Only a parent or legal guardian can spend the night." She held the door open.

"Can't I stay. His mom is so busy these days, being a single mother and all... She's got so much to worry about back at home, and I don't want Thomas to be alone..." Craig frowned at her.

"Please." I whined a little. But the nurse didn't seem to care.

"We'll be able to take care of him just fine, sir. I'm sorry, if it were my choice, I'd let you stay." She frowned. "Now, come on."

"Fine." Craig sighed, "Sorry, Thomas... See you tomorrow." He got up and walked to the door.

"Well, since it's just a broken arm, he'll be getting out tomorrow, and you can just go to his house and see him." The nurse smiled. "Of course he won't be doing any rigorous activities for a while." She chuckled lightly.

"See ya' then, Thomas." Craig smiled as he walked out. The nurse did a check up on me, and I drifted off to sleep.

**If ya' want more, don't forget to review. Thats what got me to write this chapter xD**


End file.
